The Bodyguard
by flamboyant writer
Summary: In the eyes of Yuka Yukihara, Mikan was a delinquent and childish. To solve the problem, she hired a bodyguard for Mikan. A man that will supervise her 24/7. What would Mikan react? And who was this bodyguard? Will he changed Mikan into a better person?
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review please ;)**

**Gakuen Alice is not mine**

* * *

First Impressions

"Mikan Yukihara, that is the last straw!"

The said girl, Mikan Yukihara, walked faster from the front door of her house. Her long brunette hair, tied into a loose bun, bounced slightly from her pace. She knew her mother would be very angry. The party at her best friend's house, Hotaru Imai, ended a bit late. But the night was still young, it was only 9 in the evening.

Just before she entered her room, a woman with similar brunette hair stood in front of her, hands on her hips. The woman was scowling with her brows furrowed together. Her hazel eyes were dull of anger.

"Where have you been? It's already late in the evening! You better have a good explanation for me, young lady!"

Now it was Mikan's turn to scowl. Yuka Yukihara wasn't a woman to be trifled with. She was after all a woman who owned an empire of business. Her professional manner and determination were well-known among other people. And also her over protectiveness towards her daughter, which was Mikan Yukihara.

"I'm sorry, mom. Hotaru's mother's birthday party ended a little late, and her mother insisted that we stayed a bit late to congratulate her privately." Mikan's tone was emotionless. "May I enter my room now?" Although she was tired, Yuka didn't miss her slight mock in her voice.

"Mikan, I'm not mad at you. You must realize that I have tons of workload and your tardiness didn't help it." Yuka's voice was stern and full of authority. Mikan shifted on her foot. She was getting bored of the same treatment her mother showed to her. And it didn't help that her anger was rising in her.

"Look, I get it. You're worried. But, I'm not a little girl anymore. Don't you get it? You're over-protectiveness is not needed. Can't you just trust me to do anything I want?" Yuka was a little bit surprised. She glared at Mikan, her eyes were full of fire.

"Trust you? The last time I trust you, you did something foolish. And now you demanded me to trust you again?" Yuka's anger was getting bigger inside her. "I will trust you again if you stop act like a child. Now go inside your room." Mikan was desperate. Her tears were almost falling from her eyes. Where was her mother? Her kind and loving mother?

"You can't order me around! I'm seventeen years old, a legal age to take my own decisions! You never understand me! You never understand what I want!" Mikan's voice was full of distress and loneliness. The servants, who were watching from the hallway, watched their young lady with sadness. They knew what made Mikan like this.

"Oh for Goodness sake then, what do you want?" Mikan pushed her way to her room. With full force she opened it. Her face was already strained by tears and sadness.

"I want my dad!" With a slam, Mikan closed the door on her mother's face. Outside, Yuka heard her daughter's cries. She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew she was a bit harsh towards Mikan. The only reason she acted that way was to protect her. She was her only precious. The loss of her husband taught her many things. Including a harsh lesson about losing someone you love. They were once a perfect family, full of laughter and smiles. So warm and happy until it was almost impossible to let go. But of course, reality knocked on their door to take her husband away. The pain was unbearable. The news about her husband was killed on his way home was painful. Especially for little Mikan, who was only ten years old. She knew, she must protect Mikan at all costs. Because if she lost her, she would have no reason to live.

* * *

Inside Mikan's tears were falling. She shouldn't be crying, she promised her dad to be strong. Vigorously she dried her tears away. With small steps she entered her bathroom. She turned on the faucet, the water fell freely. She wiped her face with the ice cold water. She hate herself, she was so easy to cry. Her tears would pool around her eyes if she got struck by someone. For Mikan, tears are a sign weakness.

She turned off the faucet, and looked up to the mirror. The girl in front of her was a mess. Her eyes were red, and so was her nose. Her hair was a bit tousled. She climbed to her bed, and quickly fell asleep. Her loneliness and sadness was overwhelmed by her lack of sleep.

* * *

"….Kan….Mikan….Miss Mikan!" Mikan eyes shot open. The curtain was still closed but she can saw the sun rays peeking through it. It was already morning. Mikan sat up on her bed when she realized she wasn't the only one in her room.

"Nanny Mirei?" The said woman smiled a wrinkly smile to her. Despite her age, she was very loyal to the family, especially Mikan. She said Mikan was like her own daughter she never had.

"Wake up now, Miss. It's already 6am. Your mother wants to see you before you go to school." Mikan nodded weakly. She ran her hand to her hair, it was greasy and tangled. She sighed and started walking to her bathroom.

"Hey, Nanny. Thanks for waking me up." Mikan smiled a little. Mirei just nodded and head outside. 'Another day of school.'Today she decided to wear her favorite blood red skirt that ended mid-thigh, a black and white striped tank-top, and with black blazer to perfected her style.

Mikan head downstairs to the kitchen. As usual she ate her breakfast with all the maids and servants in the house. The smell of onigiri was assaulting Mikan's nose. Her stomach grumbled lightly. She opened the door to the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Good morning."

"Ah Miss Mikan. Today's breakfast is your favorite, onigiri with strawberry fruit salad for dessert." The cook, Koga-san, skillfully cut each strawberry and place it nicely on her plate. She smiled and searched for a fork in the cabinet. Just seconds before her fork landed to the onigiri, Mirei took away Mikan's plate.

"What? Nanny?" Mikan was already half pleading to her Nanny. Mirei only shook her head and laughed lightly.

"You can't have it now Mikan. Your mother is waiting for you." Mikan shook her head. She gave Mirei her best puppy dog eyes. But apparently Mirei was already immune to it. Mikan started to pout. The other servants watched Mikan with amused eyes. This was the real Mikan without her cold exterior she showed to strangers.

"But Nanny, it's my birthday. My seventeenth birthday."

"No, no. Go to your mother's room now. I promise this onigiri won't go anywhere." Mikan laughed lightly as she was seeing her Nanny's excitement. Nanny Mirei was after all her second mother in the house. She practically raised her after her father's death, when her real mother was too busy to take care of her.

Mikan walked slowly to her mother's office. Her heart was beating fast, curious to what her mother would say to her. She stood in front of a mahogany door. The carving of the door was elegant and fancy. Clearly it was showing their social status. Mikan took a deep breath, calming her heart down before she knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in." A soft reply was heard from inside. Mikan opened the door and stepped in. Like last time came to her mother's office, it was cleaned and full of book shelves. Her mother was sitting in front of her desk. But, today seemed different. A young man with raven hair was standing in front of her, his crimson deep eyes were staring at her with curiosity.

"Mother. You called me?"

"Yes, I did. Happy seventeenth birthday, sweetheart." Yuka smiled to her only daughter. Her voice was calm, but too calm. The last time her mother used this tone was when she was telling her about her father's death. Mikan was getting suspicious. Her eyes narrowed a little.

"Um, Thanks?"

"So, to congratulate your birthday I already prepared a gift." Yuka tossed Mikan a key. Swiftly Mikan caught it. It was a car key. An Audi A6 car key. Now Mikan was confused.

"I thought yesterday the last straw. What's with this key?" Yuka laughed airily. She knew Mikan would get suspicious. Her daughter was smart. Mikan was more confused when she heard her mother's laugh. For a bit, she forgot that there was someone else in the room.

"Smart as always. That is your birthday present. And yes, yesterday was your last straw. But I guess I was too harsh yesterday," Mikan snorted at her mother's statement. "So, I figured you'd be happy if I gave you something."

"So this is mine? I can go whenever and wherever I want?"

"Yes and No. Yes that'll be your car, and no you cannot go whenever and wherever you want. So, to fix this problem, I hire Natsume Hyuuga-san as your bodyguard, that car will be driven by Hyuuga-san to drive you around." Yuka gestured her hand to the young man in front of her. For a split second Mikan was mortified. The next second she was banging her mother's desk.

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Yuka sighed. She was expecting this kind of outburst. Despite her intelligence, she was also very stubborn.

"Mikan calm down…"

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! How could you tell me to calm down. To think you were going to give me a birthday present instead you give me a babysitter?!" Mikan's hand was waving and pointing towards the young man. Her body lifted a bit. She seemed to forget she was wearing a mini skirt.

Natsume smirked at the scene. Mikan Yukihara really piqued his interest. Oh, this was going to be tough job, but the payment was high though. Natsume continued to observe the enraged girl. Her big hazel eyes were lit by her anger. But, of course he couldn't say this bodyguard thing was for the best, cause if he was her he would be pissed as well. But, something distracted him, something interesting. He saw a pattern with black and red circle everywhere.

"Mikan! You said you want freedom, now I gave you a little bit of freedom. Besides Mikan, he will just only tagging you along everywhere."

Yuka seemed to add the fuel to the fire because Mikan was now burning in her anger. Her eyes narrowed and her face was frowning.

"Tagging...me….everywhere?"

"Well, not everywhere. If you're in the house he'll stop tagging you around." Yuka smiled again to her daughter, who seemed to slowly controlling her anger.

"Is this your form of punishment, mother?"

"I'm not punishing, honey. Just to keep you save."

"Fine." Mikan walked hastily to the door, eager to get out of the room. She opened the door and walked towards the kitchen, not bothering to close the door. Not long, she heard footsteps following her, she glanced back and scowled.

"What are you doing?"

"Following you around of course. I heard you have school today, so I'll be driving you there." Mikan frowned again. All the way to the kitchen she ignored Natsume.

'What was mother thinking? I'm seventeen for goodness sake! I can take care of myself perfectly. And now she did this! Oh, Natsume Hyuuga, you don't know who I am. I'll show you hell on earth!' Mikan, still scowling, opened the kitchen door.

"Miss Mikan! Happy birthday!" All the servants gather around her. Her favorite cake, black forest was sitting perfectly on the table. Mikan smiled a small smile, and thanked the rest of the servants. Her mood lit up a bit.

"Excuse me?" Everyone's attention turned to Natsume. He was standing in the door way, his black coat was hanging sloppily on his shoulder.

"Oh my, you must be Mikan's new bodyguard. Pleased to meet you, I'm Mirei Nadeshiko, the head servant, and this is all the maids and servants that served the Yukihara household." Natsume nodded and bowed. His crimson eyes shifted to Mikan, whom once again ignored his presence. Mirei and the other servants were still admiring Natsume's handsome face.

"I'm here to pick up Miss Yukihara to school." Mirei who snapped from her reverie, quickly shuffled to Mikan.

"Oh, of course. Come now Mikan, it's not good to make other people wait. Hurry up and finished your breakfast."

"He's paid to serve me. Let him wait." Her voice was annoyed. Natsume smirked inwardly, Mikan Yukihara seemed to be an interesting person.

"I didn't know rich people were never taught about manner of politeness." Natsume's voice was calm. Mikan snapped her head to him. Her eyes were flaring up. Her eyes clearly spoke 'how dare you?!'. Leisurely, he walked towards Mikan and grabbed her car key.

"I'll be waiting outside, princess." His tone was full of mockery and sarcasm. Oh, Mikan was pissed. Everyone were silent as a ghost when Natsume got out of the room. The maids and servants were waiting for their young lady to burst. But that didn't happen. Mikan collected herself and started to eat calmly, although this time her pace was faster. The maids and servants scrambled to their respective duties when they saw their young lady was overly pissed. Mikan stood up from her chair after she finished.

"Good day, guys." Her tone was clipped and emotionless. She walked stiffly towards the terrace, where Natsume was waiting for her. Natsume was leaning on her brand new car, the color was silver, aloof and suave color. Mikan had to admit though he looked handsome with his tousled raven hair, but of course she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Took you long enough, princess." His tone was still mocking her.

"Stop calling me that, pinhead."

"Or do you prefer polka-dots. You seem to like it a lot, since you're wearing that underwear today." Mikan's face was burning with embarrassment, despite the cold weather of January. Natsume smirked lightly as he opened the door for Mikan.

"You, You stupid pervert! You peeked in my skirt! I hate you! I hate you!"

"The feelings are mutual, polka-dots. Don't worry, I don't peek little girls' skirt. You showed it to me when you were throwing your anger on your mother's face."

"Ugh, stop, stop calling me that you pervert!" Mikan angrily climbed in to her car. Natsume closed the door. He was so amused by her reactions, it was just too easy to ruffled her feather. Maybe this job wasn't so bad after all.

Mikan ignored her new bodyguard all the way to school. She didn't really care of what people said, but her best friends opinion mattered to her a lot. Sumire would think he was a hunk, Hotaru would be stoic as usual, Anna and Nonoko would think he was sweet. No problem, she got all of this under control.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, MIKAN! Where did you get that hot looking guy?" Just like Mikan predicted, Sumire would think this way. Sumire was gushing and stealing obvious glances to Natsume. By the time Natsume and Mikan got out of the car, Sumire dragged her to a corner where her friends were chatting merrily.

"He's not hot. And he was my new bodyguard. My mom was pissed when I came home late from Hotaru's party. So, she decided a bodyguard would fix the problem." Mikan's tone was stoic and emotionless. A tone she usually used when she was pissed.

Hotaru only shrugged. She was busy tinkering with her newest invention. Understandable, Hotaru's parents were famous because their invention. Hotaru didn't seem interested, but Mikan knew better what laid beneath those amber eyes. Mikan tightened the blazer she wore. The weather was colder than she thought.

"He seemed like a nice guy." Mikan gaped at her best friend's opinion. She never expected this kind of response from her.

"Oh my god, Hotaru. What happened to you? Did you eat something bad?" A hint of surprise was so clear in Mikan's voice. Beside her, Anna and Nonoko also nodded vigorously.

"Are you guys serious?" Hotaru didn't say anything, but her gesture said she was serious.

"Oh come now, Mikan. It's not that bad. I would give anything to have a bodyguard that hot! So, can I come to your house?" Mikan glared at Sumire. Her mood dropped again.

"Okay, Okay, I'll come next time."

"Anyway, Mikan. How old is he?"

"Don't know, don't care."

_'This is going to be a long day'_ Mikan thought. From afar she could see their male best friends. Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme, and Mochu were waiting for them. Mikan could only sigh and walked towards the school building.

* * *

A usual, school left Mikan tons of homework. Almost all the home works were physic, and she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Mikan and Hotaru were strolling to the parking lot. Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko still had courses to do, so they weren't coming with her.

"So, what do you think of Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan carefully started the conversation. She wanted to know her best friend's honest opinion.

"He seemed nice and reliable. Although I caught a hint that he's amused by your action."

"Hotaru, please. He is paid to be nice and reliable. And I hate him for coming into my life." Hotaru snorted and walked towards her car. Mikan could see Natsume was waiting for her inside her car.

"Watch out your words Mikan. You don't know what will happen." Mikan scoffed. How could her friends think like that.

"Then what do you think will happen, O wise one?" Hotaru smiled to her best friend, a smile that was only reserved to the one she cared about.

"See you tomorrow, Mikan. I'll call you." Hotaru got in to the driver seat and sped up almost immediately. Mikan sighed and walked leisurely towards her car. Without sparing a glance towards her bodyguard, she seated herself. She was searching her comfort zone. What was Hotaru thinking? She couldn't possibly think that something good will happen. That was just too impossible.

"So, you're friends think I'm hot, huh?" Mikan frowned. Her mood dropped down suddenly.

"Get lost, pervert!" Natsume smirked and chuckled lightly. Oh, he was going to enjoy his job. He sped his way to Mikan's home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews on my last chapter. So here's chapter two :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The Immature Girl

* * *

It was already two months since Natsume Hyuuga came into Mikan's life. He couldn't stop thinking how amusing she was. They were always bickering around whenever they got together. They were a contrast, she was the loud mouth and he was the calm one. Never once he got bored of her. But today was an exception, the usual loud mouthed girl was silent. Her face was solemn and sad. Natsume was curious about her silence.

"What's up your ass, Polka-dots?"

He walked towards Mikan, who was lying on the hammock beside her outdoor pool. She didn't answer his question and continued gazing the sky. The weather was warm, spring really made the weather much better.

"Hey, Polka-dots! I'm talking to you." Natsume was getting irritated when she didn't answer her the second time. Mikan looked at Natsume and sighed. In the past two months Sumire succesfully came into Mikan's house four times. Even though she had a boyfriend, she enjoyed Natsume's presence. 'It was refreshing.' Said Sumire.

"what do you want, pervert? Can't you just leave me alone?"

The truth was, this was a special day for Mikan. Today was her father's death anniversary. Usually she went to the cemetery to visit her father. She usually did it alone, but now she couldn't do it, and it was all because that stupid perverted bodyguard.

Natsume smirked at her reactions, satisfied that he caught her attention. He walked closer towards Mikan. As he walked down, Mikan car keys were jingling, it was hung on his belt strap on his pants. Mikan didn't miss the noise.

"What's up with you?" Natsume repeated the same question. "You're not usually like this." Mikan huffed at his statement and continued sky gazing.

"Why do you care?" it was clear that she was annoyed, very annoyed by his presence. Natsume chuckled and sat on the terrace floor, leaning on the wall opposite her.

"No, I don't really care, but all the servants do. And usually you're so loud, you stupid ugly girl." Mikan sat up, her eyes was flaring out of anger.

"Shut up, you pervert! And don't add anything after the word 'ugly'!" Natsume only smirked. He was amused but a little bit concerned about the little girl. He heard about her father's death. 'maybe today was her father's anniversary.' He thought.

Mikan laid down on the hammock again, and turned her back to Natsume. She really wanted to go the cemetery, but she wanted to do it alone. If she was careful enough, maybe she could retrieve her car keys. Natsume opened his sketch book he carried around the house. He was really good at sketching. He took it after his father, his father was a painter himself.

Natsume carefully sketched Mikan's figure. Her hair was down and cascaded around her back. Her back was turned on a perfect angle for him. And it gave him a perfect view. She was really an epitome of sexiness. 'beautiful' he thought. Natsume was surprised by his own thoughts. It was a bit scary for him. He sketched many women back home, but he had to admit, no one was as beautiful as Mikan. Her brunette hair seemed so silky and soft, her figure was perfect. Natsume sighed and cleared away from his thoughts. He put down his sketch book, and observed Mikan silently. Slowly he drifted to sleep with Mikan in his thoughts.

As soon as Mikan heard Natsume's steady breath, she stood up. Carefully and sneakily she walked towards Natsume. There was no doubt he was sleeping. Mikan's car keys was dangling from his belt strap, carefully she reached her hand. Her heart beat fast and her breath quickened.

Finally she grabbed her keys. Slowly she unhooked her car keys. Her breath stopped when it jingled a bit, but not noisy enough to woke Natsume from his sleep. She exhaled deeply and smiled with victory when she successfully got her car keys. Mikan walked towards the garage, her pace was faster. Just after a few steps, she didn't see a can was sitting innocently in front of her. Before she could stop herself, she accidently kicked the can. It flew and dropped with a very noisy noise.

Natsume woke up, he was alert. He looked at his surroundings quickly. When he saw Mikan froze on her track with her car key in her hand, he quickly ran up to her. Mikan who seemed to broke from her trance, ran quickly to the garage. Natsume was tailing her.

As soon Mikan arrived at the garage, she climbed to her car and started the engine. 'Faster Mikan. Faster!' her thoughts were racing. Natsume arrived not long after her car sped up, out of the gate. Dammit, she was fast! He quickly went inside to the kitchen and searched for Mirei. She must knew where are the extra car keys, after all the Yukihara owned a lot of cars.

Natsume banged the kitchen door, Mirei who was sitting on a chair shot up.

"What's wrong Hyuuga-san?"

"Do you know where are the extra car keys?"

Before Mirei answered, Koga-san cut her off. He was cooking on his stove.

"Ah, she ran away didn't she? Ah, girls these days. The car keys are in the garage, in the cabinet next to the lamp."

As soon Natsume received the information, he quickly bolted out of the house. He found the cabinet beside the lamp. There were three extra car keys. He picked one, and clicked on the alarm. A Mercedes Benz S-class rang. He quickly climbed up, and sped his way to caught Mikan up. First things first, he needed to find Mikan's car.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Mirei was upset at the family cook.

"Why didn't you tell him where she was going?" Mirei demanded, her voice raised a little.

The playful cook only smile and continued to make dinner.

"Mikan needs a man in her life, and I think he was the one. Besides, did you see Hyuuga-san's face? He was panicking." The cook chuckled, but Mirei was still upset. "Oh come now, Mirei obaa-san, they look good together. And he was only 20 years old, a perfect age gap for them. Natsume will play hero and Mikan will be the damsel in distress. Oh, they keep me really young." Koga-san was gushing and smiling with excitement.

Mirei sighed. She had to admit though, they did look good together. She could only hope this wouldn't turn out to be a bad move.

* * *

Mikan was relieved when Natsume unable to caught up with her. She went to the florist, her uncle and his wife owned the place. She walked hastily towards the door and opened it. The smell of flowers were really soothing her senses. A woman was tending her flowers, arranged it into a perfect bouquet.

"Auntie Serina!" The woman looked up and smiled.

"Mikan! I thought you wouldn't come here! I really missed you." The woman hugged her tightly. A kind smile etched on her face.

"Hey, Auntie, do you have the usual bouquet?" Serina smiled again. She was touched by Mikan's loyalty and love for her father. She quickly went back to her table and picked up a red rose and white lily bouquet. She handed the flowers to Mikan , who smiled kindly towards her.

"Thanks Auntie, I really appreciate it. I gotta go now!"

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"Uh, I got something to do after this, and I don't want to lessen my time with my father." Serina smiled. But she was somewhat irked by Mikan's behavior. She wasn't usually like this.

"And, oh yeah, before I forgot, can I parked my car here. The road to the cemetery is crowded and I don't want to get caught in the traffic." Serina gave Mikan a skeptical look. Mikan panicked a bit, but she successfully collected herself and gave her Aunt her best puppy-dog eyes. She really hated herself for lying to her Aunt, the truth was, the road wasn't really crowded. Mikan was just afraid Natsume would find her. Seeing her niece like this, she nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Auntie! You're the best." She watched Mikan walked hastily outside until she went down to the subway train station.

Mikan's breath was out of control, she needed to be fast. She needed her sometime alone with her father. Mikan pushed her way to the train that would get her to the public cemetery.

* * *

Natsume was still speeding up on the road. Her acts were really made his assumption stronger about her father's death anniversary. But still, he was paid to take care of her. 'Is this really about your job or you just worried for her safety?' his conscience also didn't help him. He kept thinking back about his thought about how beautiful Mikan was. 'Stop! Stop! You need to find the little ugly stupid girl!' he mentally scolded himself. Not long, he heard thunder was revealing itself. His feeling was bubbling inside him. He almost broke the traffic law for speeding because of her.

* * *

Mikan got out of the train. The train station was crowded. She made her way to the entrance of the station. Just a few strides and then she would be there. The street was getting quiet, and the sky was grey. But Mikan paid no heed to this, she continued to walk to the public cemetery. The flowers she brought with her were still fresh. The red roses were her favorite flower and the lilies were her father's favorite.

The cemetery was empty. She walked slowly to her father's grave. There was already a bouquet of flowers, a white rose bouquet. She smiled to herself, happy that her mother didn't forget her late husband.

She carefully put her flowers on the ground and caressed the tombstone gently, as if she was caressing her father's hair. She greeted him and began to tell her life from the last time she came to the grave. Unknown to her, her tears were streaming down her Junoesque face. Her loneliness and sadness were overwhelming her. She was craving for her father's attention and love.

* * *

Natsume was still on the road, and he was worrying over Mikan's safety. Not long, he passed a familiar silver car. No doubt it was Mikan's. The license plate was a very unique one, it was 'M1KAN'. It was parked in front of a flowers shop. He parked his car behind Mikan's, and entered the shop.

The nice smell of flowers were attacking Natsume's nose. He sighed deeply, and searched for Mikan. A woman, probably the shopkeeper, walked towards him with a smile. Natsume bowed and without wasting any more time he asked for Mikan's whereabouts.

"Excuse me, but did you know where the owner of that car?" He pointed the silver car from the window. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Of course. It's my niece's." a look of surprise was visible on Natsume's face. Certainly he didn't expect that kind of answer.

"You're Mikan's aunt?" The older woman's brows furrowed together. Her face was skeptical, as if she was judging him.

"And who are you, if I may ask?" Natsume collected himself and calmly replied.

"I'm her bodyguard. Her mother assigned me to look out for her." The woman's face was still judging him.

"Do you have any proves?" Thank god he always carried a prove. Mikan's mother said that prove was important, and it was really come in handy. He opened his wallet, and showed her a piece of paper. The woman's eyes skimmed over the paper. She looked relieved and gave the paper back to Natsume.

"So, if you are her bodyguard, why are you here and not with her?" Natsume groaned loudly. Seriously. Wasn't it obvious she ran away?

"She ran away. Do you know where she is?"

"Run away? I knew there was something wrong about her behavior." The statement was more to herself. "Perhaps you should look for her at the public cemetery. Today was her father's death anniversary. You might find her there." The woman smiled again. Natsume bowed and ran to his car, and immediately bolted away. His assumption was correct. Today was Mikan's father's death anniversary. He could only hope she was still there.

* * *

Mikan wiped away her tears. But she couldn't stop herself from crying. Then, a thunder struck itself to the earth. Mikan jumped from the noise. She didn't realize the weather was getting colder. A cold wind caressed her face. She didn't wear a jacket, only a long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans, with chuck taylor sneakers.

She bid goodbye to her father and hurried down to the street. She walked faster to the subway station. Unknown to her a shadow loomed behind her. She walked faster when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, wait up beautiful! Come join a party with me!" Mikan didn't dare to look behind her. She walked faster, but the footsteps were also getting faster. Before she could do anything, she was pushed into a dark alley. Mikan screamed for help, when she was pushed down by her kidnapper. The only thing her mind could process was Natsume's name. Her mind was screaming for him.

* * *

Natsume walked faster to the cemetery. Apparently the street to the complex was too narrow for a car, so he parked it. Natsume was getting panicked. He had to admit, he cared about her. Those two months really took affects on his life about Mikan.

His mind was in disarray, when he heard a familiar scream from a dark alley. He thought he was hallucinating because of his panicked state. But, the second time he heard it, he was sure it was Mikan's. His blood was boiled when he saw the sight before him.

* * *

Mikan was panicking. She was kicking and struggling from the rapist. The rapist trapped Mikan's feet. He was pushing his body to her and he already started opened her t-shirt. His lips already savaged Mikan's neck and went closer to her lips. And the sky was already raining.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I promise you'll love this." The man was grinning. The smell of alcohol was oozing from his mouth. But before he could land his lips to her mouth, someone pushed him away from Mikan's body. Mikan watched a man was punching the rapist and throwing him to the wall over and over again. Blood was trickling from the side of his mouth, he was already unconscious.

"Natsume?" Mikan's voice was quivering.

Natsume heard his name was called. He turned his head, and refused to let the man go. Natsume forgot a little about Mikan's presence. By the time he saw what the rapist did to Mikan, he did the only thing his mind could process 'beat him into a pulp!'.

Mikan whimpered slightly. The rain was pouring heavily, and it didn't help her attire. Mikan was slightly scared by this Natsume. She never saw Natsume this mad and violent. Natsume who saw this, let go of the man and walked towards Mikan. He covered Mikan with his jacket and held her close.

A feeling of safety and comfort were piling on her. Mikan felt her cheeks warmed, she never knew how good it was to be in Natsume's embrace. Her tears started to fall down again, out of shock. Natsume tightened his embrace and guided her outside the alley.

"Sshhhh….. It's alright." In truth, Natsume really wanted to scold Mikan for her actions. But her current state made him held back his scold. Natsume noticed they were walking to slow, and the rain was still poring heavily. So he let go of Mikan and started to crouch down.

"What're you doing?"

"Climb up, ugly. We're walking to slow. I don't wanna catch a cold." His voice was stoic. Mikan felt relieved when she heard the familiar voice and nickname, but a bit ticked off. She climbed up Natsume's back and he started to walk faster than usual to his car.

"Is that all you care about, you pervert? Yourself?" Natsume smirked. He was thoroughly relieved she was safe and back to her normal self. He chukled lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Just minutes before, you were crying and scared, and now you already started to insult me again. How amusing." Mikan punched Natsume's shoulder. Natsume winced a bit. The rapist managed to punch Natsume on his right shoulder, where Mikan punched it.

"Hey, I was so scared, you know!"

"I know. You were quivering. You should see your face when you were scared, it was so funny." Mikan punched his right shoulder again and pursed her lips. Natsume winced again and his foot slipped a bit.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Mikan's face was now full of concerned. She really didn't mean to punch Natsume that hard, but his teasing got the best of her.

"I'm fine. The rapist punched me right there. I think it's already bruising."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Do you want me to look at it?" Mikan panicked again. She genuinely concerned of Natsume's condition.

"Nope. Besides what can you do, polka-dots? I'm afraid it will end up much worse than this." Mikan pouted and shifted on Natsume's shoulder. "Or maybe you could just kiss it and make it all better?" Mikan face reddened. She didn't expect that kind of request. In return she bowed her head to Natsume's back.

Natsume smirked inwardly. He liked the feeling of her head pressed to his back. It felt nice, really nice. He walked until he found his car. Mikan got off and climbed up to the car. They were both silent throughout the way. None of them opened a conversation. But the silent was comfortable, at least for Natsume.

"Oh God, I almost forgot. My car is in my Aunt's flower shop." Natsume nodded and kept driving to her house or mansion, because of its enormous space.

"I'll drive it back home. You should go home first and warmed up." Mikan nodded and smiled a bit. 'So, he cares about me.' she thought.

"You know, Polka-dots, you're the most childish and irresponsible person I've ever met." His voice broke Mikan smile. Anger was so evident in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, you stupid fox?"

"You could've asked me to drive you there. If you needed sometime alone, I would give you. But of course you just had to be stubborn and immature." It was cold and harsh, but Natsume knew she had to face reality and the truth.

"You don't understand!"

"I don't need to understand. You rather gamble your safety to visit your father's grave alone than asked someone accompany you was stupid." Mikan knew he was right. She knew he would give her privacy if she asked. Mikan tears were pooling in her eyes.

"You don't know the pain of losing someone important!"

Natsume didn't say anything, but his eyes were misty and cloudy, like he knew this kind of pain. She could only guess. After all, Natsume was a hard person to figure out.

Along the way, both of them stayed silent. Mikan gazed the sky again, it was getting brighter. The sun rays were peaking from the cloud. Mikan really wanted to get home. She just wanted to get a bath, and cleaned her skin from the rapist touch. Maybe a nap was sorely needed too.

They arrived not too long after their last conversation. She got out of the car and turned towards Natsume.

"Here's my car key. Thank you for saving me, and I'm sorry for troubling you." Her face was full of guilt when she tossed her keys. She went inside, but before she closed the door she called Natsume again.

"Natsume! Please don't tell my mother about the accident. I beg of you." With one last guilty look she closed the door and proceeded to do her planned activities. Today has been a long day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review please :) Two more reviews the I'll update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. This is chapter three for you. Thank you, mooshy3712, BhndThyCrmsnEys, NanaShinozaki, Haruhi-chan131, Hina-chan, Primo, nix, and Serenity67, for reviewing my last chapter. It's really beyond my expectation that I would receive a total of eleven reviews for my next chapter. So, here's my question, should I slow down the plot or rush it a little bit? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Gakuen Alice isn't mine.**

* * *

A New Discovery

* * *

KRIING

KRIING

KRIING

Mikan groaned and stretched. Her back was stiff. She picked up her phone beside her bed.

"Hello?" Her voice was hoarse, and her breath could rival a pig's stench.

"Don't tell me you just woke up?" The voice was so familiar in Mikan's ear. It was sometimes relieving, and sometimes annoying just like now.

"So what? I was so tired yesterday. Besides, why do you call me, curly?" Sumire on the other line sighed. Sumire knew Mikan wasn't a morning person, but…

"Mikan it's ten in the morning. I know today's Sunday, but you're such a lazy pig." Mikan was now fully awake. She sat up immediately.

"Hey take that back! I was so tired!"

"Yes, yes. You've said that already. Anyway get dressed. We're going out today."

"Where? Do the girls know?"

"Yes, I've already called them. Meet us up at twelve at Tokyo Grand, okay?"

"Okay. See you….."

"Wouldn't wanna be you." The line ended. Mikan sighed and got out of the bed. Her mood was better than yesterday. The idea of 'going out' really lifted up her mood. She quickly showered and dressed. _Hmmm… what to wear today?_

After she raided her closet, Mikan finally picked something to wear. It was white oversized tee with a big 'SpongeBob Squarepants' image printed there and black skinny-jeans. To top them of, she wore a black belt around her waist and a suede brown studded leather boots. She also applied a light touch of make-up. _Perfecto!_

Satisfied, Mikan got out of her room. Her black bag postman bag in hand. Almost immediately after she got out, the smell of something delicious seized her nose. _Hmmm, shrimp tempura…Yummy!_ She walked down to the kitchen briskly. She opened the door with a bang.

"Good morning, Guys."

"Mikaaaaan-chaaaan! I'm so sorry, child!" Mikan was shocked when she saw Koga-san bowed to her. _What's going on? _Unconsciously, Mikan repeated her thoughts. Mirei got out from the dining room, her hands on her hips and her lips were pursed. Suddenly, she noticed her surroundings. Natsume was sitting on a chair, calmly eating his food, which was shrimp tempura. _Just as I thought._

"Koga-san didn't tell Hyuuga-san where you went yesterday. If Hyuuga-san wasn't fast enough, you would be…." Mirei didn't finish her sentence instead she sighed and rubbed her temple. The mood suddenly dropped. Mikan sighed.

"I can't say it's all Koga-san's fault, I was wrong too." Natsume looked up from his plate. He was expecting she would blame Koga-san. He wasn't sure she just matured in one night, but it looked like it. "I was irresponsible. I didn't think properly." Mikan smiled a guilty smile. She was a little bit glad she had a bodyguard to save her.

"Well, I'm famished." By the time Koga-san heard this, he jumped and went to the kitchen. Mirei just sighed and smiled, while Mikan sat down in front of Natsume.

"Didn't think you would say that, Polka-dots. Knowing you, I thought you were going to blame Koga-san." His voice was a little bit teasing. Mikan knew this would get to another argument, just sighed and calmly answered his words.

"Well, obviously, you don't know me well enough." Mikan smiled a little, when Koga-san served her breakfast. The shrimp tempura was served with grated daikon, with tentsuyu dip.

"Well, Polka-dots I would really love to know you much further." Mikan was slight taken aback by Natsume's reply. She kept herself calm and collected.

"Are you flirting with me?" Natsume chuckled and smirked at her.

"Sorry I don't flirt with little girls who wear SpongeBob T-shirt." Mikan frowned. It was a special edition, and she liked this shirt.

"So what? You got a problem with that?"

"Yes. It made me look like I was babysitting a five years old kid."

"And, should I say 'wow'?" Mikan replied with sarcasm dripped in her voice. She dipped her tempura into the sauce. It was so very delicious. The tentsuyu sauce was made from dashi, mirin and shoyu. A common combination, but still tasty.

"I'm going out today, to Tokyo Grand." Natsume nodded and continued to eat. After a moment, they finished eating.

"Uh, Nanny, where's mom?"

"Mistress? She went out, dear. She said there's a meeting." Mikan nodded. _But, today's Sunday. What is she up to? Even a five years old kid would know something is up. What's she hiding? _

Mikan and Natsume got out of the house and climbed to Mikan's silver Audi. They sped off, and arrived a little bit late. The traffic was so crowded with people. Mikan guided Natsume with her. Hotaru texted, that they would be waiting at Koffee Bean Café, which was their favorite café.

Once they were inside the mall, many women stared at Natsume. Mikan already knew that Natsume was handsome, but she just couldn't stop herself from getting jealous. Her hand brushed with Natsume's hand. Mikan's heart skipped a beat, she was elated. But her happiness turned, when she saw the number of women that were staring at Natsume increased. Suddenly, a desire to hold his hands and showed those women that he was hers overwhelmed her. She balled a fist and relaxed her hand. _What the hell are you thinking, Mikan? He's just nothing but a big pervert!_

* * *

The Koffee Bean Café was a famous café among teenagers and young adult. It was a hippy and down to earth. The floor, walls and most of the furniture were made of woods. The seats were sofas and arranged in a secluded manner. It gave a sense of privacy among customers. Every table had a vase of flower, and every day the flower changed. Today was a lovely red rose sitting on top of every table. All in all, it was a romantic café, and there was a free wi-fi too.

Mikan spotted her friends were talking on the corner. She walked casually towards them. The smell of brewed coffee soothed her.

"Hey, guys!" All of her friends head shot up.

"Where were you? I thought you wouldn't come." Sumire as usual was worried about her.

"Yeah, Mikan. You were a half an hour late." Anna said. Nonoko also nodded.

"Sit down you two." Hotaru's voice was the flattest of them all. Hotaru was worried, and Mikan was sure she was. Mikan and Natsume sat side by side. He was feeling so out of place.

"Sorry guys. The traffic was crowded."

"Fine, then. Well, why don't you two order?" Mikan nodded and stood up, followed by Natsume. They waited in line. As usual, The Koffee Bean was crowded. Almost all the seats were taken, and the line was long.

"Seriously, I hate traffic." Mikan's attention was piqued. Natsume was casually standing next to Mikan. His face was a little bit soured and tired. They were standing in-line to order.

"Really? Where are you from?" She was curious, although she didn't show it on her face.

"I'm from Hokkaido." _Hokkaido? Seriously?_ Mikan stared Natsume with wide eyes, her mouth agape. She was so awed by Natsume's answer.

"What?" Natsume's voice was annoyed. Clearly, he was annoyed by Mikan's expression.

"Cool! I've never been there before. What does it like in Hokkaido?" Mikan's eyes were sparkling her lips were smiling sincerely. She was really interested with Natsume's hometown. Natsume was also surprise. He thought she was already everywhere, since her family bank account was enormous. The next fifteen minutes they discussed about Natsume's hometown until they ordered their coffee.

* * *

"Hey, was it just me, or they are attracted to each other." Sumire opened the conversation. She was thoroughly interested by Mikan and Natsume's bodyguard-mistress relationship.

"It wasn't only you, curly. They're attracted to each other. Look how Hyuuga smiled at her." All of them stared Mikan and Natsume.

"They look good together." Anna piped in. Nonoko nodded.

"Yeah, I never saw Mikan this happy ever since her father's death." Anna and Sumire sighed at Nonoko's comment. After Izumi Yukihara's death, Mikan was never been the same. Before Natsume, she was really mysterious. She only opened up to her closest friends. Even though the boys, a.k.a Mochu, Koko, and Kitsuneme, were her friends, she didn't really opened up to them.

"Do you think Natsume will change her?" It was Anna's question. She really wanted to have the old Mikan back. The one whom she really cherished. The cheerful, funny, and less stoic Mikan Yukihara.

"Uh-huh. Look! He smiled at her!" Sumire cheered.

"I thought you like him, Sumire?" Sumire huffed, and sighed dreamly.

"Nothing beats Koko's humor and charm." Hotaru snorted at Sumire's reply, and continued to observe Mikan and Natsume sneakily.

"Stop staring, they're coming here." Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko snapped their heads back to their coffee. Mikan and Natsume were back, as usual they were arguing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Mikan was angry, and Natsume was calm as usual.

"Oh, snap out of it, Ugly." Mikan stomped to her table. Her lips pursed and her brows furrowed. She sat down and drank her coffee slowly. Natsume sat on the seat next to Mikan and her friends. So, Mikan and her friends could talk privately.

"What did Hyuuga did this time." Hotaru's voice broke Mikan's reverie. Her friends were curious. It was obvious from their face.

"Huh, He order the coffee under the name 'Polka-dots' and he made me took the order." Hotaru arched a brow.

"And, why are you so pissed off because of that?" Now, all of her friends attention was sorely onto her. Mikan sighed. Natsume was right, again! She should just snap out of it. Mikan motioned with her hands for them to come closer.

"I really hate to say this but, he's a pervert." Mikan whispered. All of her friends were silent, until...

"Oh my god! Don't tell me! you... you know... Did you lose your V-card to him?" Sumire was wiggling her eyebrows clearly interested by Mikan and Natsume's relationship, and her voice was raising.

"Shhh...!"

"But, Mikan-chan wouldn't do that or would you?" Mikan was surprised. Even the seemingly sweet Anna Umenomiya could think like that.

"Of course not!" Mikan was red as a tomato.

"Of course she wouldn't think like that, she 's far too innocent, aren't you Mikan?" Hotaru was smirking, she was enjoying this. Sumire who snapped from her shock, nodded.

"Yeah, why did I think of that. You don't have a boyfriend. A boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to repeat it." Mikan was so exasperated.

"So what's this 'polka-dots'? It sounds like a pattern" Damn smart. Mikan only sighed uncomfortably. Then, Sumire giggled.

"What's so funny, curly?" Mikan snapped at Sumire.

"Is it your underwear pattern?" Mikan's face turned into a ripped tomato again. Sumire chuckled again,"Seriously, I never thought you really go for patterns. Anyway, why don't you just buy a little bit more sexy underwear. Like lace of silk. Surely he'll blushed when he sees it." Mikan rubbed her temples. _I can't belive it! I just can't believe it!_

"Yeah, idiot. You could ask him to accompany you to 'Silky and Lacy' underwear store." Mikan face blushed. 'Silk and Lacy' underwear store was a very provocative underwear. Almost all the items were see through, and almost all the bras were push-up bras.

"Some friends!" Mikan huffed and continued drinking her coffee. _Okay, Mikan. Let's score Natsume's charm. He's handsome, therefore his score was 8 out of 10. But he's annoying, and it decreased his score to 7 out of 10. Man, he was the same score as Mochu, and Natsume was obviously more handsome than him. But, he's also caring, so his score was back to 8 out of 10. But he's also very protective of me! No, no, he's protective of me because he was paid to protect me Oh my god, his score is eight. The last boy that earned that score was the boy I got a crush on Junior High And I definitely don't have a crush on him, right?_ Mikan stopped her musings when Nonoko poked her.

"Hey, Mikan-chan. Is that you're mother?" Mikan looked at the direction Nonoko pointed. She looked closely and carefully. _Hmm, short brunette hair, petite figure, and short. No doubt it is her. And she's…. OH MY GOD!_

"She's holding hands with whom?!" Her friends snapped their heads towards Mikan's direction, including Natsume.

"Oh my God, Mikan. You never told me your mother has a boyfriend." Sumire commented casually.

"Because she doesn't, Curly! Who's that sandy- blond guy?" Mikan was now pointing and screaming.

"Lower your voice, idiot. Your mother really had a thing with blonds , huh?" Mikan gaped at Hotaru. _How could she say that to me?!_

"Natsume, please come here." Natsume walked towards Mikan. He observed her mother carefully. She is Yuka Yukihara, her features were similar with the girl beside him.

"What is it?" his voice was bored as usual.

"You know Mikan, if you want to know him so much why don't you just spy on them?" Mikan's lighted up from Sumire's decision. She smiled sweetly towards her. Sumire already knew what was the meaning of the smile, crossed her hands on her face.

"Oh no. Nope! I'm not going to do it! You know what, Mikan. If you really want to experience how it feels to have a boyfriend, why don't you just have one? Don't spy on your mother!" Natsume chuckled, but Mikan ignored Sumire's word.

"Guys, I know sometimes I'm not a good friend, but I really cherished all of you." Mikan sighed dramatically, and bowed her head. "I just wanted to ask you something. Just a favor."

"If you're asking me to join your stupid charade to spy on your mother, count me out!"

"Oh come on Hotaru! Just this once. He could be my future step-father. If you don't help me, I might suffered from…." Mikan was already gave them puppy dog eyes. Natsume was chuckling inwardly._ She really knew how to use her charms. Sly little girl!_

"Uh, Fine! Just stop your puppy dog eyes! it's killing me!"

Mikan hugged Sumire tightly. And looked towards Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. The latter was already in the brink of agreeing, so was Anna. Hotaru was still cold as ice, and she was sipping her coffee.

After a dozen of persuasion and puppy dog eyes, all of them agreed, including Natsume, who had no choice.

"Okay guys, I'm going to check my mother's agenda today. I'll call you later to inform our spying place. Remember we have to be invisible. We have to be incognito. Meeting adjourned!" Mikan stood up and prepared to leave. "Sorry guys, can't stay any longer. Must check my mother's agenda. Good day, guys." She waved and energetically walked towards the parking lot.

"Keep up, pervert! Mother's still out, it means we still have time to check mother's office." Mikan balled her fist to the air. Natsume only sighed. _Nope, she hasn't matured, yet. Only a little bit cheerful. She's beautiful._

* * *

Mikan and Natsume arrived shortly at Yukihara Mansion. She dragged Natsume to her mother's office and told him to guard the door. She opened her mother's PC, and started to search her mother's plans. _Hmmm… Monday, nope no dates, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, still no dates. Friday, eh? Dinner in Sakura's Garden at seven. Hmmm…. Not bad, he has a taste. After all, Sakura's Garden is an expensive restaurant. But with who?_

"Hurry up little girl, your mother's home. And she's going upstairs." Mikan shut down her mother's PC and bolted out with Natsume. Before she could reach the stairs, Natsume pulled her to a closet near her mother's office. Natsume put his hand to Mikan's mouth to muffle her voice.

"Shhhh!" Mikan stopped wiggling and silenced herself. She could hear her mother walked into her office. She noticed the light in the closet was dim. Natsume removed his hand, when he was sure Mikan's mother was in her office.

"You know, pervert. You can remove your hands from my waist, now." Natsume drew closer to her. He caged her between the walls and his body. His mouth came closer to her ear.

"What happened if I don't want to?" His voice sound husky and deep on her hears. And it fanned her

Neck. Mikan's face reddened, even in the dim light Natsume could see it. The truth was, Natsume really wanted to see her flushed face. It would look good on his sketch pad. His sketch book was now full of Mikan's portrait or figure. He was just thoroughly curious about her. Maybe just for now, he just didn't want to really think. Even if his feelings were unrequited he would willingly let the pain break his heart.

Natsume got out of the closet, chuckling all the way to his room in the Yukihara's mansion. Mikan was still in a daze. She just couldn't believe Natsume did that to her. Her heart was beating so fast, and she could hear nothing but Natsume husky and voice whispering words she would never forget. Mikan slowly got out and walked to her room. Eyes still widened and legs still wobbly. _Oh God, what's happening to me? I don't like him, do I?_ Mikan ran to her room. She closed the door and buried her face to her pillow. Her heart just didn't want to stop beating fast. Overwhelmed by her newly discovered feelings for a certain raven-haired man, she fell asleep.

* * *

Natsume walked down the stairs. He really liked her expression in the closet. He quickly got into his room and sat on his desk. He pulled out his sketch pad and pencil. This time, he promised himself to color it, and kept it safe, in case someone tried to sneak into his room. _What a really good day._

For the next three hours he was busy sketching and coloring. _Mikan Yukihara, what a really interesting person you are. _

Unknown to the both of them, something dark was coming to their way, fast. They were like the missing key that put to set the gear in motion.

* * *

**Sooooo, what do you think? Is it bad or good? **

**I decided to put a little twist to this story. So it wont be boring. Anyway, can you guess who's Yuka's boyrfriend?**

**Review please! 3 reviews and I'll update :)**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys! Back again for chapter four. I am really thankful for all the reviews on my last chapter. So, here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

**Gakuen Alice is NOT mine.**

* * *

What Lies Beneath?

* * *

Later that night, Mikan tossed and turned on her bed. Her mind was in turmoil. Her rational mind said it was nothing more than Natsume's constant teasing, but her heart said the opposite. Still in turmoil, Mikan got up from her bed. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was midnight. All the lights must be all out. Mikan quivered a bit. She really needed a glass of water, but she was too scared to come down to the kitchen.

Carefully, she walked to her door, and switched on the light in her room. Mikan opened her door, the hallway was pitched black, and the nearest switch was in the end of the hallway. Mikan gulped. She took her flash light and mustered all her courage. _It's okay, Mikan. There's nothing can hurt you. You're home._

In a situation like this, Mikan really hate her spacious house. She walked carefully whilst her hand touch the walls beside her. She walked carefully down the stairs. She noticed the light from the kitchen was turned on. She walked sneakily and put her ear to the door. There were muffled voices, she couldn't understand what they were saying, but she intently listened. She could hear Mirei, Koga-san, and Natsume's voice. They were arguing about something.

"….. She mustn't know." That was Mirei's voice. She sounded worried about something.

"Sooner or later she will know." It was no doubt Natsume's voice. It was stoic and emotionless.

"It'll be a burden to her, Hyuuga-san. She's really sensitive about her deceased father." Koga-san pleaded. His voice was a little bit muffled. "…. Please just protect her. Yuka already knew this was coming. She knew they were after Mikan. You're our only hope. Just protect her, after all you are sent by him to protect her, right?" Mikan was stunned. She walked carefully without a sound to her room. Her mind was confused, and all her thirst was forgotten. _What's after me? What about father? And who's 'him'?_

After she spent one full hour of thinking of the same thing, her eyes were droopy. Her mind was screaming to wake up, but her body was aching for a sleep. Soon, she was fast asleep.

* * *

The next day, Mikan woke up shocked. Her alarm clock was ringing noisily. It was deafening her ears. Mikan covered her head with a pillow. After the alarm clock snoozed, Mikan got up. Her mind was back to the conversation last night. She it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she just couldn't help it. There were too many questions but too little answers. She turned off her alarm, and walked to her bathroom.

The warm water really soothed her mind and body. She dressed quietly. A black sweater and a khaki pants graced her figure. She wore her usual chuck taylor and her beige backpack. She bolted out from her room. Her hair was combed into a chignon. She walked quietly to the dining room. She didn't felt like to eat breakfast in the kitchen. She sat down on one of the chair and sighed. She was just sitting and thinking, when Mirei came inside the dining room.

"Mikan! There you are. I thought you haven't woken up, yet." Mikan smiled a small smile. She was a little bit tired because her lack of sleep last night. "Why didn't you come to the kitchen?"

"I just don't feel like it." She fumbled her bangs and slipped it behind her ear. "Nanny, can you just serve breakfast here? And, where's mom?" Mirei nodded and walked cautiously towards Mikan.

"Mistress already left the house. She said there's something urgent."

"Something urgent, huh?" Mikan slouched to the table. She buried her face into her arms, and closed her eyes. _What about father?_ Mirei was worried. She worried if Mikan was sick. Mirei gently rubbed Mikan's hair.

"What's wrong dear one?" Mikan scoffed, and raised her head. She smiled to Mirei. Mirei knew it was a fake smile, but she let it passed.

"I'm fine. Can I have my breakfast, please?" Mirei stood up and kissed Mikan's head. She walked to the kitchen. Mirei was confused by Mikan's behavior.

Mikan sighed when the door to the kitchen closed. She was so confused. All she could do now was act normal. And she sucked at acting. All of her emotions were always bare in her eyes. After all, eyes are the windows of the soul.

Not even a minute after Mirei got out, Natsume came in. He was dressed in black muscle t-shirt. His perfect abs was visible.

"Like what you see, polka-dots?" Mikan snapped her attention to Natsume's face. His hair was tousled and wet. Her heart skipped a beat.

"As if." Natsume sat down next to Mikan. He relaxed his position and crossed his arms. After a minute of silence, Natsume was getting suspicious. Mikan always put up a fight or argument with him. It was rare she would just stay silent and calm.

"You seem in a bad mood today, tomato?" Mikan straightened her position.

"A new nickname?" Natsume chuckled. Mikan was getting annoyed by Natsume's silence.

"Yeah. I come up with that yesterday. You blushed so much in the closet and I just knew you are so into pattern." Mikan's reddened again. She never expected he would bring that subject again. Her heart beat faster. She was a little bit flustered.

"What do you mean I'm into pattern?" Mikan was eyeing Natsume curiously. Natsume only shook his head.

"You are into thongs too, right?" Mikan was surprised. Her red face became ever redder even more. She was just so embarrassed.

"You bastard! Do you have panties fetish?" Natsume gave her a dirty look. He was getting annoyed by her comeback.

"As a matter of fact no."

"Then why do you always peek on mine?"

"Like you've said before, I'm a pervert. And yours is just interesting." Mikan huffed and turned away from Natsume. She was confused. As much as she hated it the fact about her zero boyfriend was true. She never experienced this kind of feeling. It was much intense than just a crush but too weak to be called love. She was interested and attracted to Natsume. But, she wouldn't admit it out loud. She was getting a little bit afraid of own feelings.

"What are you afraid of, Natsume?" Natsume was a little bit stunned. It was the first time he heard her utter his name so softly.

"What? Are we playing 20 questions now?" Mikan only shook her head and sighed. She was getting bored by Natsume constant answer.

"Just answer it." Natsume thought about it. Despite his tough looks, he still had a weak point. He finally came to an answer.

"I'm afraid I can't always protect those who matters to me." Mikan smiled a bit. She flip her hair to the side, the hair was hiding her smile.

"What about you?" Now that Natsume asked her.

"I always hate fake people. People who pretend to care about me but they don't." Mikan turned to Natsume. Her hazel orbs were crystal clear. "I hope you're not one of them, Natsume." He was at loss for words. Something told him she knew who he really is, but he ignored it. His eyes slowly drifted to her lips. Her lips parted slightly and they were so luscious. It was begging him to kiss those lips.

He slowly leaned in, and pushed his upper body to her. He was so afraid of her reaction but willingly to take a chance. Mikan's heart beat fast. She knew what was going to come next and she let him guide her. Only a centimeter away their lips would touch and….

"Mikan here's your breakfast!" Mikan turned around quickly. She was so shocked. She forgot Mirei was taking her breakfast and could come back any minutes. Mirei put her breakfast in front of Mikan, the latter smiled and thanked her.

Today's breakfast was Oyakodon. It was a Japanese rice bowl with chicken, eggs, and onions slice simmered on top of it with soy flavored dashi. The smell was delicious. She peeked to Natsume who seemed to back to his normal self.

"You're not having breakfast?"

"I already have my breakfast." Mikan nodded and continued eating her food. Mirei got out and still oblivious to what happened before she comes in. Silence enveloped them, it wasn't a comfortable silent. It was awkward for Mikan. Her lips were still a virgin. Silently she thanked the god Mirei came in, or she would be forever embarrassed by her lip action with Natsume. But of course that didn't stop her wondering about how was it like to kiss him.

Mikan was calmly eating her breakfast. But if you look closer, her position and movements were stiff. She finished her breakfast quickly, and got up.

"I'm finished. Let's go." Natsume nodded and trailed behind her. Mikan could feel Natsume's stare bore to her back. She was so afraid to turn around. So she walked as calmly as she could to her car.

* * *

_Lunch break at school..._

"Mikan, what is up with you? You're so distracted. You even almost got a detention." Mikan rubbed her face and stare each of her friends face. They were so worried about her.

"I got a lot of problem, and I haven't said anything." Mikan bit her lip and sighed.

"Well, go on." Nonoko encouraged her. Mikan sighed for the umpteenth time. She rubbed her temple.

"It all started two days ago, on my father's death anniversary…" Mikan told her friends about her incident and how Natsume saved him. All of her friends including Hotaru were shocked. It was visible on their face.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Idiot?" Mikan exhaled anxiously. Her emotions were mixed, and sometimes she didn't even know what she was feeling. Mikan ran her hand to her hair.

"I'm sorry. I just… I…"

"Calm down, Mikan. Besides, I think it's not all of your problems. You're still anxious and emotional." Mikan looked over Sumire. She was sharp and quick.

"I know. Last night I heard Koga-san, Nanny Mirei, and the pervert talking."

"You eavesdrop on them?"

"That's beside the point."

"So you did."

"Anyway, I heard them talking about my father's death. I think he didn't die because of car accident. And I heard someone was after me, and Natsume was sent by someone, a man." All of her friends leaned in, all of their brows furrowed.

"I think my mother hires Natsume is not just because I'm quite a delinquent. Mother must have hidden motives." Hotaru's eyes squinted. She also knew Mikan's mother, and she also knew about her over protectiveness for Mikan.

"Yeah. Your mother's action was just so drastic." Hotaru commented. Mikan just nodded her head.

"And I just couldn't help thinking the accident on my father's death anniversary wasn't just pure accident. I have been there many times and no single accident ever reported to happened there, and it was usually a little bit crowded." Sumire nodded.

"It was like someone used him as a puppet and it was all a plot." Anna piped in. Mikan and Nonoko nodded.

"Let's just think about it. Mikan your father is Izumi Yukihara, he was famous and rich businessman. He was a public figure, there was a possibility your father was killed by one of his haters." Sumire and Nonoko nodded at Hotaru's theory.

"Yeah, Mikan-chan. Your father wasn't just an ordinary man. He was CEO when he was just seventeen. It was quite phenomenal. Media predicted the Yukihara corp. would bankrupt, but it survived and went to it's glorious moment in your father's leadership." Mikan thought about Anna's statement. Mikan knew about this, and yet it didn't cross her mind.

"Yeah. And there were not many information about his death despite his fame. It was just like someone shut the whole media."

"I need to find out about his life and leadership. Would you guys help me?" Nonoko and Anna smiled widely and nodded.

"You bet! I'll kick those bastards' ass!" Sumire pound her fist to the air. Hotaru nodded and smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, but we need Hyuuga to guard you, in case there was another attack. He will play the biggest role and cover our activities." Mikan groaned audibly. Suddenly she remembered her last encounter with a certain raven-haired man.

"What is it? Did you two argue again?" Mikan didn't answer Hotaru's question. She was blushing uncontrollably, and her heart beat faster.

"Oh my God, what happened? You're blushing. Did he peek your panties again?" Mikan shook her head and bury her face to her hands.

"Then what is it? I'm getting impatient!" Mikan sighed and raised her head. Her friends were waiting.

"Wealmostkissedthismorning." Sumire furrowed her brows.

"You're saying it too fast, stupid!" Mikan groaned again. She didn't feel like repeating it. She breathed slowly and calmed her heart down.

"We almost kiss this morning." Mikan hide her face as soon as she finished her sentence. Sumire sighed with disappointment, Hotaru only scoffed, Anna and Nonoko just a little bit surprised by the news.

"Why didn't you kiss him?"

"Nanny Mirei interrupted us."

"Oh my God, is that regret I heard in your voice." Mikan only sighed. It seemed her friends took this news well. Mikan's face was still red.

"Well, I don't care. You must involve Hyuuga. He could help us." Mikan only nodded weakly. She was so anxious.

"Anyway, who's your mother boyfriend?"

"I still don't know. Anyway, they have a date on Friday at Sakura's Garden. We'll meet there. Text or call me if you can't come okay?"

"Roger!"

* * *

When lunch break was over, all of them went to class. Mikan couldn't focus on her lessons. Her mind kept thinking back to her father's cause of death, and her feelings about someone. By the time the bell ringed, Mikan didn't move from her seat. It was like she was glued to it. After full ten minutes she sat there, Mikan got up and walked down to the parking lot, her friends already texted her that they couldn't come home yet. She was a little bit sad, but it was nothing compare to her anxiety. It was like a panic attack, she would get emotional and difficult to breathe normally. She walked very slowly until she reached the parking lot.

She could see Natsume was waiting for her outside the car. The late afternoon sun made his features a little bit clearer. Mikan exhaled and walked. She was maintaining her pose. _What should I say to him? Should I start from A to Z? or just asked him right on?_

"Took you long enough." Mikan nodded mutely. She bit her lips. Words were asking to get out from her mouth. She sighed quietly. Before Natsume entered the car she called his name.

"Natsume, can we…. Talk?" Natsume furrowed his brows. _What's with her? Does she want to talk about what happened this morning?_

Natsume nodded and waited for her to continue. Mikan sighed in relief.

"Can you help me investigate about my father's death?" Natsume was a little bit surprised at Mikan's question. He just talked about it with Mirei and Koga-san about the possibilities about her knowing this matter. But he never predicted it would be this fast.

"Why?" Natsume demanded a reason and Mikan already expected this. A smart man like him wouldn't just agree without good reasons.

"I kept thinking back about my father's death, and I found unusual things. Do you want to help me or not?" Natsume knew his answer would be 'yes', but he was still wondering how did she suddenly noticed and interested in this case.

"Yes, I will." Mikan smiled brightly at him. It was a genuine smile, and she was really thankful.

"Thanks Natsume. I knew I could count on you." Mikan knew her anxiety was just wasting her time. The searched was already commenced. She was ready to face anything on their way. Secretly, she set a mission for herself. Mikan was going to search about Natsume Hyuuga's background.

* * *

In a dark room, two men sat and discussed a dark matter. They were wearing an expensive suit. It was clear that they both were rich. The first man inhaled his cigar slowly.

"Yuka Yukihara already knew. She hired a bodyguard to her little girl, his name is Natsume Hyuuga. The son of Ioran and Kaoru Hyuuga."

"Ioran Hyuuga? Isn't he a member of Zero?"

"Yeah. So is his wife. But we already disposed her. The only thing in our way is the Yuka Yukihara, and Ioran Hyuuga, soon they will fall down too."

"Patient. All the goods to those who waits. Heh, finally I can have my revenge to them, and the odds are even. They were paired in a same place and will have the same fate, how exciting."

The first man blew his smoke. He was smiling widely, a wide sinister smile.

* * *

What fate stored for the both of them? What secrets beneath? The two who were slowly but surely falling in love, will their love survive this kind of magnitude attack?

* * *

**So,I decided to add a little drama to the story. I really hope you enjoy. Please read and review guys! 4 reviews and I'll update. Thanks guys for reading my story. Warning, there will be character/s death.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Guys! Back again for chapter five. I really appreciated the reviews! Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! I'm very sorry for the long update. ****Anyway, enjoy the story. By the way, Gakuen Alice manga has been updated. Three new chapters are available at :)**

**Gakuen Alice isn't mine**

* * *

Answers and Questions

* * *

Back in the Yukihara Mansion, Mikan and Natsume just arrived. The silver Audi was entering the main gate. Mikan really hoped her mother was still working in the main office, so she could check on her mother's file about her father. The car stopped right in front of the front door. Mikan and Natsume walked out and entered the house.

"Let's start our investigation today. First thing first, we need to make sure mother's not home." Natsume nodded. They were already walking towards her mother's office. The huge oak door was unlocked as usual. Mikan peeked from the door to check the room. It was empty. Her mother must be still in her office. She entered it carefully and motioned for Natsume to come inside with her.

"I'll guard, you check everything." Mikan gave him a thumb up. She started to turn on her mother's computer, and was disappointed. _Dammit! She put a password. Did she know I check on her computer yesterday?_

"Natsume, it's locked."

"What is?"

"The computer, Idiot. We need to figure out the password first, and hell I don't know how to hack a computer." Mikan was getting edgy. Her anxiety was coming back to her.

"Why don't just ask your friend for help." Mikan's face brightened. _Of course. Hotaru's parents are inventors, and they have invented computers many times._

"Nice work, partner." Natsume only scoffed and turned away. He was peering out the window and making sure no one was going to enter the room.

"You just didn't use your brain." Mikan ignored Natsume's light teasing and took out her cellphone.

"Hello? Hey, Hotaru this is Mikan."

"Yeah, I know. Have you started yet?"

"Yeah. And I have a little bit of problem. You see my mother uses the latest operating system your parents invented, and she put on a password to it. Do you know how to hack it?" Mikan was so hopeful. Hotaru Imai was her smartest friend, a born genius.

"I'm sorry I don't know. But there's a loophole. You see your mother might put a hint."

"A hint?"

"Yeah. And it's pretty easy to hack it. Just type anything in the password box ten times, then the computer will restart immediately. It'll go back to the password box again but it'll show a hint for the password. But remember, delete all password history after you use it." Mikan smiled. It was easier than she thought.

"Thanks Hotaru. Gotta go now." Mikan cut off the line and began working on her mother's computer. She typed anything she knew to the password box ten times and the computer restarted just like Hotaru said. She waited anxiously for the computer to return to the password box again. And yes, there was a hint. It was a riddle. She never knew her mother was so mysterious and loved riddles.

'_A will of the fire, old but not wither, even when it's dire, he fought 'till forever'_

"It's a riddle." Mikan said heavily. Natsume turned around and walked towards her. He stood up and read the riddle behind her.

"I think it's personal."

"I think it's my father." Mikan typed her father's name. Every letter was like a needle piercing her heart. She used to write it in her notebook when she was in elementary school and asked her father to sign it. It was a sign that she already did her homework. _Don't worry daddy. Whoever killed you, I'll make 'em pay!_

The computer accepted the password. It was so easy. Mikan was scolding herself why it didn't cross her mind. Maybe she wasn't smart at all. She searched together with Natsume. Many files were already opened and read, but none of them contained information about her father. Mikan was getting frustrated. She knew her mother knows about this. But why did she hide it?

"Oi, polka-dots. Click that file over there."

"Which one?"

"That one. The file name is 'Zero'." Mikan opened the file. It was a document, a document with more than fifty pages. Mikan sighed heavily. This investigation wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Do you know about it?" Mikan asked. Natsume was the one who suggested to open the file, so he must knew what it was. And the file seemed very confidential and a secret.

"Heard of it. I'll tell you when we already out of here."

She skimmed her eyes to the document, and read it carefully. She knew she wasn't going to finish reading this whole document in one night. And the clock was ticking, her mother would be home any time.

"Let's just copy this file. Natsume will you guard the door, please." Natsume walked down to the door and peered from it. The coast was clear, even Mirei and Koga-san didn't pass the hallway. Mikan rummaged her backpack. She was searching for her wallet. In her wallet she kept a flash disk in a shape of a card. She never knew it would come in handy.

After she found her wallet and plugged the flash disk. She copied all the files and searched other files in her mother's document. She scrolled until she came across a file. She copied it quickly and put it in a secret document, it was something she didn't want Natsume to know. Mikan remembered what Hotaru said and deleted all the histories. She stood up from her mother's chair and walked to the door.

"C'mon Natsume, let's go. We're done." Natsume and Mikan left her mother's office. Mikan was so anxious. She couldn't wait to open those files, the files about Zero and the other file. She was so curious, even just the title made her curious.

"Don't you want to check it?"

"Of course. Let's go to my room." Natsume nodded and followed Mikan. He was a little bit excited to saw Mikan's room. Maybe just maybe, he could continue the moment in the kitchen this morning. He smirked inwardly.

* * *

Mikan opened the door to her room, unaware of Natsume's thoughts, and she seemed to forget the event this morning. She sat down and logged on to her laptop.

"Can you please close the door?"

"Why? You're so eager to have me all by yourself?" Mikan decided to tease him back. She stared at him bravely and dared him.

"Maybe I am." Natsume walked closer and crouched down. He circled his arm around Mikan's chair. He stared into Mikan's eyes.

"You don't know what you're getting into, princess." Mikan decided to lie. She wouldn't back down. Maybe just maybe, after this Natsume wouldn't tease her so much.

"Well, why don't you just try me." Mikan once again stared bravely in Natsume's eyes.

He really admired those hazel eyes. It was so clear and soothing. Meanwhile, Mikan's heart skipped a bit. She didn't expect this, but she was excited to know what would happen next. When Natsume's face came closer, her breathing raged. Maybe she didn't know what she was getting into after all.

Natsume went closer slowly. He was anticipating Mikan's reaction. Finally, his lips touched hers. It was so warm and delicate, just like he thought it would be. He inched closer and moved his lips. He kissed her lips tenderly, and urged her to kiss him back. He could taste a hint of innocence on her lips. He smirked inwardly with pride. He was the first one to taste her sweet lips.

Mikan didn't know what to do. It was her first kiss, she didn't really asked for it, but she knew she wanted it. When Natsume kissed her lips harder, her logic slowly blew away. She closed her eyes and snaked her arms and circled Natsume's neck. It was pleasuring. She moved forward and kissed him passionately and matched his pace. Her breathing soon became gasp and pants.

Natsume nibbled her lips. He was enjoying the kiss. He never knew Mikan could kiss this good. As soon he felt the opportunity, he pushed his tongue to her mouth. The sweet cavern of her mouth made his self control slowly slip away. He never tasted a woman's mouth this sweet.

Mikan didn't know what to do when Natsume pushed his tongue. His tongue was warm and it was addicting. She shyly battled his tongue and clutched a handful of Natsume's hair. Soon she was breathless and pulled away. But, soon her lips were attacked again. She could feel his hands snaked her waist and felt her every curve. She didn't mind, in fact it elicited a moan from her mouth.

"Natsume…"

As soon he heard this, he pulled away slowly. He knew it was too heated and if it continued he might do something she would really hate. He could see Mikan was still closing her eyes, and he could felt her hands still clutching his hair.

"We can continue it later, princess. But, we must read those files and your mother just entered the house."

Mikan opened her eyes and greeted by Natsume's eyes. It was a little bit darken and deep. Mikan was tongue tied. She didn't knew what to say or what to do. Mikan let her arms fall to her side.

"I-I….." Before Mikan could finish her sentence, Natsume's face went to her ear and spoke slowly to her. His breath was fanning Mikan's neck. She was feeling excited again.

"You're really something Mikan Yukihara. I never kissed such sweet lips before." His voice was husky and deep. She felt some sort of pride for making Natsume like this.

"Mikan, are you there?" Mikan could feel her heart froze. It was her mother's voice, and it seemed she was right in front of her door. Mikan pulled away and told Natsume to hide.

"Hide, stupid!" Natsume walked quickly and hide under Mikan's bed. He wanted to hear what would her mother said to his Mikan. Oh yeah, _his _Mikan.

Mikan straightened her clothes and pulled a mirror. His lips were slightly bruised from the kiss with Natsume. But, it was barely noticeable. When she felt ready, she opened the door. Her mother was still clad in her working clothes. She was smiling warmly at Mikan.

"Mom. What is it?" Mikan smiled back kindly. It was a rather rare event since her father's death that she could talk with her mother without shouting and screaming.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Mikan let her mother come to her room. She was a little bit panicking when her mother walked closer to her bed. But the fringe of her bed cover covered halfway the space under the bed. Therefore, Natsume was safe.

"You can sit down on my bed, you know." Yuka Yukihara sat down. From Mikan's point of view, Yuka was rather restless. She kept biting her lips uneasily.

"So, what's up?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mikan choked on her saliva. She couldn't believe her mother looked restless because she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Why do ask such question?!" Yuka laughed. Just by her answer, Yuka knew her daughter didn't have one.

"What about someone you like?" Mikan's face blushed. She remembered her kiss with a certain someone, but she wasn't sure she liked him.

"Ah, so there is someone. Tell me. Is he smart? I bet he's smart, you wouldn't date a douche bag right?" Natsume's ear perked up. He was rather interested. It was true he never confess his feelings, and he didn't know her feelings either. Wouldn't it be better that way? They met up but no strings attached sounds better.

"No, there is _not_ someone I like. And mom, you're not usually fussy. What's up with you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Mikan was trying her luck. If her mother spilled his name, and if he was someone famous, maybe she could google him. But her mother's just smile a soft smile.

"I have someone. He's nice and quite charming."

"Are you planning to marry him?" Yuka's facial expression changed. She knew her daughter would ask that question. "I mean, if you wanted to marry him, I don't mind…. I guess." Yuka sighed and walked towards her daughter. She carefully caressed Mikan's hair and kissed it.

"I still don't know, sweetheart. Let me tell you something, if you want to date someone, just at least please tell me his name." Mikan knew her mother was begging her hopefully. She nodded. She knew her mother was in deep problem and it concerned her. Mikan knew her position she was in, and she couldn't afford being an egotistical bitch. Yuka kissed Mikan's head and left her room.

Mikan sighed, tilted her head backward and closed her eyes. She could hear Natsume was getting out from under the bed. Natsume walked closer towards Mikan. Mikan didn't budge. She was just a little bit mentally tired. Natsume encircled his arm around Mikan's waist and moved his face closer to Mikan's ear. He could feel Mikan quivered slightly.

"That awkward moment when your mother has a boyfriend and you don't." Mikan opened her eyes quickly and pushed Natsume. She was pissed. Her friends, Natsume, and even mother teased her about it. _Is it so important to have a boyfriend?_

Natsume chuckled. But inwardly he swore he wouldn't let any guy get close to Mikan. But he knew he was playing fire with someone. The rule strictly said it was forbidden to have a private relationship other than formal relationship with the client. But for now, he would forget it. He knew it would hurt so badly when they have to part. Just for a little while, he would pretend he didn't know all those rules.

Mikan decided to act normal to Natsume. He didn't seem to take the kiss seriously, and if he didn't so would she. But, a part of her heart hurt a little about the harsh fact.

"Hey, Natsume. What do you know about 'Zero'?" Natsume raked his hand through his hair.

"I read it was an organization working under the government."

"You mean, they're like the government's black ops?"

"Kind of. I really don't know much about them." Mikan nodded. She was a little bit tired from all the activities. Natsume who seemed to know about this caressed her cheek one last time, left her room. Mikan sighed and pushed herself to read the files she got from her mother's office. She plugged in the flash disk and opened the first file about 'Zero'.

'Zero' was a governmental agency belonging to the Japan Department of Protection and Justice. It was formed on May 19, 1908. It served as Intelligence agency (counter intelligence). The known headquarter was in Tokyo, Japan. It was famous for it's sneaky investigation. Almost all crime acts against Japan was resolved by 'Zero'. The current director was Reo Mouri. The head deputy was Ioran Hyuuga.

_Ioran Hyuuga?_ Mikan's eye brows furrowed. She remembered she did have a file regarding 'Ioran Hyuuga'. She was so curious. She wanted to know, was this 'Ioran Hyuuga' somehow have connection with Natsume Hyuuga?

_But why does mom have this file? What is the connection between her and this organization? Does the government kill father?_ Mikan's head was full of question. This discovery led her to many things she couldn't figure out. She needed information and she needed fast.

She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Hotaru's number. All information she gave would be very useful.

"Hello, Hotaru?"

"Yeah, it's me. So, what did you find out?"

"I found about 'Zero'. It was a governmental organization I found in my mother's computer. Do you think the government killed my father?"

"I don't think so. But, I found something. My brother works at the Yukihara corp. He was there when the corporation entered the transition phase. He said, your father was working with his friend, his name was Rei Serio. When your father's death was announced he leaved the company and just disappeared. Information about him also limited. Everyone believes he was dead." Mikan's mind was racing with new theory.

"Do you think he killed my father and he's after me now?"

"The possibilities are high. Just put it in your suspects list."

"Thanks Hotaru. I'll search for more. Gotta go, bye." Mikan ended the line as soon as she heard Hotaru's voice said goodbye. _Rei Serio, huh? What is his involvement?_

Mikan sighed and yawned. She knew she was pushing herself, and it was getting late. Her mind started to wander to her kiss with Natsume. It was pleasuring and embarrassing. She didn't know if she was a bad kisser or a good one. Natsume didn't utter a word about it. He just acted nonchalant like usual, and it disturbed her. She didn't know if Natsume liked her or not. _But I didn't know my own feelings either. What should I do? What should I do?_

In the midst of tiredness, she walked towards her bed and sat down. Her mind and emotion were mixed. She liked Natsume, but it was just a small infatuation, no more. But if Natsume continued this kind of teasing and treatment, without no doubt she would fall for him. People said loving someone was facing your biggest fear. Fear for losing someone you love. She already knew how it feels to lost a loved one, but this one was a whole different thing. If she fell in love with Natsume, and lost him, she might never healed her broken heart. _So, should I just build a wall around my heart and see if he cares enough to climb and crumble it?_

* * *

Meanwhile in Natsume's room…

Natsume couldn't believe he led Mikan to a clue that was going to made her discovered who he really was. The Boss sent Natsume was for an undercover work, he believed Natsume would be smart enough to tamed Mikan's smart brain. But in reality, Mikan made Natsume naïve and a risk taker.

Natsume risked his job just to fulfill his ego and emotions without thinking clearly. But of course for that matter he really had no regrets. After all, he already decided to have no relationship labels with Mikan, no strings attached. That way, Mikan would be saved from the blame he brought to himself.

His father would be really disappointed. No doubt, he would be fired after this ended. From now on, he just needed to protect Mikan and help her solved her problems, and also solved his problems.

* * *

**Was it good or bad? I really don't know how to write a romantic scene. So, I'm just going to say I'm sorry if the kissing scene didn't fulfill your expectation. And if you want to suggest something to improve the story just PM me or write it in your reviews.**

**Until the next chapter guys. Five reviews and i'll update :)**

**Review!**


End file.
